Sin arrepentimientos
by CerisierJin
Summary: [Drabble] Reflexiones de Levi posterior a un encuentro inevitable. /RivaMika.
1. Levi

Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Nota: Podría considerarse una especie de secuela, no directa, de «Esperanza»**

 **Advertencias: NO es un Universo alterno, y no soy dueña de la imagen.**

* * *

.

* * *

.

No voy a explicar cómo sucedió.

Simplemente… ocurrió. Se nos salió de las manos, o mejor dicho, _llegamos_ a las manos. Así, sin tapujos, sin remedio. Inevitable.

Apasionado.

Sí, la mocosa eclipsaba bajo esa mascara de indiferencia una furibunda pasión dentro de sí misma, reprimida brutalmente dentro de su frágil figura que notoriamente se rebosaba en caos.

No quiero pensar en los malditos motivos. Solo reparar en el hecho de que deleitarme en su calor fue jodidamente excitante.

Satisfactorio. Pleno. Vivaz.

No me considero un experto ni mucho menos alguien con experiencia. Solo soy un hombre con las mismas sucias pasiones que salían a flote cuando veía un paraíso en un par de pechos o un trasero firme. Y sin embargo yo únicamente lo había encontrado a su lado, dentro de ella, _junto_ a Mikasa.

Las sensaciones al fundirme en su cuerpo fueron vertiginosas. Feroces, fascinantes, voraces, trepidantes.

 _«_ _Joder, qué bien se movía._ _»_ Ya. Basta. No divagues más en _aquello_.

Ahora, luego de todo el ajetreo, no podía hacer otra cosa más que regañarme mentalmente por lo que en mi guardia había acontecido.

Con la mirada fija duramente en el techo me preguntaba _¿qué mierda pasó?_

 _«Fornicamos_ »

Era la esplendorosa y rotunda verdad.

« _Te cogiste a una subordinada ¿estás satisfecho ahora, Levi?_ »

Mentaba profundamente desconcertado.

Ella no me mira, lo sé. Se encuentra tan perdida y pacifica como yo. Pero tan inquieta en sus entrañas, igual que yo. Aún sin tragarse la idea y la magnitud del caliente encuentro entre nosotros.

Habíamos roto una barrera que en muchas ocasiones había jurado no sobrepasar. De no romper la insana tentación que me provocaba verla por más de un mísero minuto. De no atravesar los muros de su intimidad.

Era mi culpa y entera responsabilidad.

Secretamente un alivio me embriagaba, ya no tendría que luchar más contra mí mismo y mis arrebatos.

« _¿Cómo no fui capaz de evitarlo?_ _»_ repentinamente otra pregunta me ataca. ¿Será debilidad? ¿Soy débil ahora?

Pero en realidad ¿importa acaso?

Aún si la pregunta _«_ _¿qué mierda hicimos?_ » rebota incesante en las paredes de mi cabeza, la única afirmación certera que la intercepta es la misma que me vengo repitiendo desde hace años:

 _"Sin arrepentimientos_ "

No se puede retornar al pasado y deshacer los errores, por eso, sumaba uno menos —o más— a esa lista implícita. Había que aprender a vivir con esta decisión, con este descarado paso, aceptar lo que el futuro depara para nosotros, y dejar que las cosas surjan de ahora en adelante.

Porque en este mundo cruel y despiadado Mikasa se aferraba a mi tanto como yo lo hacía con ella.

« _Me aferraba a la esperanza_ _»_

Fuimos uno y esperaba que por la eternidad continuara de esa manera.

Siendo uno mismo.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Well... ¿qué les digo? Anoche me encontré una imagen —la de allá arriba— y me gustó tanto que no pude evitar escribir algo al respecto en mi celular. Es la primera vez que acabo algo tan rápido. No es muy profundo, pero es lo que, creo yo, piensa Levi después de ese supuesto encuentro y quise subirlo porque, bueno, ¿para eso es ff, no? Para "liberar tu imaginación"._


	2. Mikasa

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

.

* * *

.

¿Y ahora?

Estoy recostada sobre su pecho, en su fornido y cálido pecho. No me rodea con sus brazos, me limita el contacto con su piel. No me dirige la mirada, no se mueve, permanece inerte fijando la vista al techo. Me pregunto qué clase de monstruo caótico violentará su mente en estos momentos. Francamente estoy en las mismas, nunca imaginé que pasara, pero pasó.

Me cogió.

No quiero externar mi punto de vista, no explícitamente.

Pero creo que era algo que inevitablemente debía pasar. Por destino o porque sí.

Noto subrepticiamente que su semblante es el de siempre, pero sus ojos brillan pletóricos de otro singular estado de ánimo.

 _Serenidad_.

El capitán siempre destacado por su imperturbable carácter duro de tratar, unos penetrantes ojos que normalmente no te cuentan nada, solo vacío, carentes de toda expresividad; de vida, secos a medias y con reflejos a muerte. Sin embargo esto es distinto. Nunca se ha mostrado así.

Nunca.

A mí me gusta que las cosas surjan, justo como acababa de suceder hace apenas unas horas atrás. No soy consciente del tiempo, solo dejé a la improvisación fluir por todos los poros de mi cuerpo al verme apresada súbitamente por sus brazos.

Fue apasionado, muy apasionado.

Bastó una mirada directa y no supe escaparme del mundo. Su mundo. El mundo catastrófico que era él.

 _De un momento a otro preferí no decirlo, y hacerlo_.

Con todo lo anterior espero que no me culpe que las cosas se nos fueran de las manos, cuando lo único que he deseado por los últimos malditos meses fue que llegáramos a este punto.

¿Desde cuándo? Creo que desde el principio. No lo aparento, pero pongo en duda si habrá sido así siempre.

Espero que me perdone, pero no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera besarlo. La culpa fue de él que nunca paraba de mirarme, lo notaba, aún si los momentos fueron escasos.

« _Perdóname si no sé quererte a medias, la culpa no es de una cuando solo enamoras_ »

Y Levi me enamoró en algún momento de mi vida. Durante estos últimos largos días plagados de guerra y batallas continuas, dejándome sin armas para defenderme, pero regalándome ánimos para seguir adelante.

Y está mal. Y lo sé.

Pero tampoco me importa.

Porque de protocolos y normas dejé de entender hace tiempo.

« _Nadie tiene el derecho a enamorarse si no está dispuesto a romper cada uno de sus 'yo jamás' en la vida_ »

Y yo, Mikasa Ackerman, jamás en la vida pensé que me engañaría tanto, como para creer en que nunca podría tener un bonito significado, mucho menos de la mano de este maldito hombre a quien creí odiaría por años.

.

* * *

 ** _Nota._**

 _Esto no estaba planeado, pero anoche me puse sad y me dieron ganas de publicar. Salió esta 'segunda parte', que es lo que creo pudo pensar Mikasa. Me parece que quedó un tanto romántico, aunque yo no sea romántica._

 _Por cierto, gracias por los rw que creo ya los respondí. Y también gracias a Sarah que estuvo hablando conmigo._

 _Por ultimo, g_ _racias por leer._


End file.
